Coming back to me
by Salem
Summary: Just read it. R&R, but I ain't givin away!


  
  
  
COMING BACK TO ME  
  
Note to Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam wing *I want to though, in my dreams at least*. So please don't sue  
me. These fics are for entertainment and NOT PROFIT. Thank you.  
  
Authors note: This is sorta an alternate universe fic so please be nice with reviews.  
  
*Veisha-Chan*  
  
Coming back to me  
  
Another day in my boring life, Lady Une thought. After Treize's death, what could she do? She didn't act very  
sad, yet inside she was heartbroken. Why did you leave me, she thought, didn't you know I always cared?  
  
It felt so empty inside. This was a new feeling to her. She had been a colonel but Treize had always been there.  
She kicked her desk in frustration. Why am I so angry, she thought? She shoved a stack of papers of her desk  
and threw her coffee mug at the door. Her eyes began to glisten when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in." She said straightening herself up.  
  
"Lady Une, what happened to your office?" Lucrezia Noin asked.  
  
Besides the papers and coffee mug pieces, the office was a wreck. Chairs were overturned, books were  
scattered about, the telephone was off the hook, and the glass cabinets were broken. Lady Une observed the  
mess. Gee I never really noticed this till now, she thought. She stood up.  
  
"Well, I was looking for important paper work and I had to tear the office apart." Lady Une said.  
  
Noin gave her a questioning look. "Really? Well okay then. I'll check back with you later." She exited.  
  
Lady Une opened her window and gazed out at the dark sky. DARK SKY?! Oh no, she thought, no wonder Noin  
checked on me. It's 11:50! She grabbed her jacket and fled home. When she arrived she heated up some soup  
and settled down in front of the window. She began to think.  
  
What if he's not really dead? What if it's all lies? But I saw his suit explode? But...She mentally slapped herself.  
Treize wouldn't want to see me this way, she thought, he'd think I was weak. She switched on the TV. The TV  
screen stayed on for about five minutes before blanking out. What's going on, she thought? She turned on her  
light. It didn't turn on. Oh great, she thought, just what I need, a blackout.   
  
She stood up and went to find some candles. Shit, she thought, none. She went to get a flashlight but there  
wasn't one. She sighed in defeat. Finally, she resorted to sitting at the couch with her cocoa and soup, then an  
idea struck her. She ran to the kitchen and turned on the burners of the stove. Finally she sat down in peace.  
She wrapped the blanket around her and stared at the rain outside the window.   
  
She was beginning to drift to sleep when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and gasped. A dark figure  
stood in the doorway. Tall, broad shoulders, well fit, and drenched. Lady Une almost fainted.   
  
"Mr. Treize..." She managed before actually fainting.  
  
The figure in the doorway caught her as she fell into it's arms.  
  
"Lady, It's been a long time." The voice said.  
  
Hours later...  
  
Lady Une woke to the rain.  
  
tat-tat  
  
tat-tat  
  
She looked around. The power was still gone and she was on the couch. I must have fallen asleep, she thought,  
it was all a dream. She stood and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"You're doing well it seems, dear Lady." A voice said.  
  
Lady Une froze. "Mr. Treize...You're not real. You died a long time ago. I witnessed it."  
  
The voice came nearer. "Did I? Do you belive everything you see, Lady?"  
  
She looked behind her. She couldn't see his face, but she knew it was him. She backed away a couple of feet.  
She didn't understand. It wasn't possible. She had seen him die and that was that.   
  
"How do I know you're real? How do I know you aren't a figment of my imagination?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. You tell me." Treize said.   
  
Cautiously Lady Une reached out and ran a finger over his face. His skin felt smooth under her fingertips.  
  
"Mr. Treize..."She whispered, "You are real."   
  
She heard him chuckle. "I am indeed Lady. You do believe now."  
  
Lady Une turned away. She was so angry with him. He had left her and she couldn't stand it. She began to walk  
away. She was almost to her bedroom door when he spoke.  
  
"Lady, What is the matter?" Treize asked.  
  
Lady Une just stood there. What should she tell him? That she was mad at him? That he had left her? That  
she...loved him? He never knew did he, she thought, even though I showed it all the time. Didn't I? I nearly died  
for him. Isn't that enough. He was always there for me, but that doesn't matter. Do I love him? Does he love me?  
I can't let him see me this way.  
  
While Lady Une was thinking, Treize had come closer to her until he was right behind her. He spoke softly. "Lady?  
Have I hurt you?"  
  
She spun around and gave him an angry glare. "Like hell you have. Why did you hide? I was worried so much that  
I couldn't work. Do you have any idea how much hell I've been through these past two years? I gave you all of  
me Treize Kushrenada!"  
  
Treize looked at her in surprise. "Lady calm down. This isn't you. This isn't the Lady Une I have always loved."  
She gave him a cold stare.   
  
"Of course it isn't because there never was a lady Une you loved." She snapped venomously.   
  
His stared at her with an alarmed look. She stared straight back at him with the coldness in her eyes brown  
eyes. He was about to speak when she let out a small pained cry. She grabbed her head and started backing  
away from him.   
  
"Oh no! Stop it please!" She said shaking her head which was between her hands. "No! Stop! STOP! *sob* LEAVE  
ME ALONE! *sob* PLEASE!...AAAHHHHHH..."  
  
Treize watched her for a minute before going to her. She was now cowering on the floor sobbing silently. He  
realized what happened. He remembered, vaguely, that during the war her feelings had conflicted with her duties  
as a lueitenant. This had caused her split personalities.   
  
He crouched down next to her and spoke. "Lady, please speak to me. Are you alright?"  
  
Lady Une looked up at him. "Treize? I...I..." Before she knew it she had thrown her arms around his neck and was  
crying onto his shoulder.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. Lady, it's alright now."  
  
"Why did you leave me?" She whispered quietly. "Didn't you know I cared Treize?"  
  
He smiled lightly. "Yes."  
  
She stared into his deep blue eyes. "Then why did you leave? You hurt me so much. I felt so empty. Why?"  
  
Treize stood up, helping her up with him. "I needed to take care of some important things my dear Lady. I  
planned on coming back. I just didn't come as soon as I thought I would."  
  
Lady Une took a step forward and looked up at him. "Treize, do you...love me?"  
  
He smiled at her. She was so tough on the outside. A sure soldier ever since she'd trained, been under his  
command, and even after his supposed death. He smiled at her for minute.  
  
"Yes, I do." He replied.   
  
A tear slid down her cheek. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers. Gently, she kissed him on the lips. Her kiss was full of passion, love, and wanting, which he returned in the exact same way.  
As soon as he returned it, she felt like she was on fire. As she broke away she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Thank you for coming back to me."  
  
The end.  
  
I know it was short but I'm still trying to figure out their characters. Reviews is what I need! Hel, Flames too, I  
guess. Till next time. By the way, years and changes is being delayed so long due to writers block. The next  
part, chapter seven should be out by Saturday. See ya latez!  
  
*Veisha-chan*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
